bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetta Byte
Bridge Commander Zetta Byte hails from the year 2591, where human life has begun to colonize outside ofthe Sol System. As the product of several trillions of galactic standard credits and one man's life, he takes great pride in being the most humanlike android of his time, but the one thing he strives for is to become truly human. Skills and Abilities *Android **Tech Affinity **Hyperintelligence **Power *Access to Resources **BatCave **Electric Pistol Personality strong independent android who don't take no shit from NO ONE History Pre-Activation The Athena Project, sponsored by the Honoratta Organization of Mars, was an attempt to see to what degree humankind could play the role of God. They had already succeeded in terraforming entire planets to their liking, making them habitable for humanity. Why couldn't they create intelligence itself? The project went through development hell for a century, going from engineer to engineer. None of them could even theorize how to construct an android when the most complex robots were personal pleasure bots. Eventually, leadership of the project was given to Donovan Track, a young man who graduated early from the Mechanis Pilot and Engineering Academy--a feat, considering less than 10% of students graduate. Donovan made more progress in five years than every other engineer had in decades. The programming and construction of the central unit was completed within two decades of nonstop work. He worked long days in the basement of Honoratta Tower at the center of Mars' capitol, never taking a day off for months on end. His coworkers had to literally lock him out of his workspace at one point, only to find that he'd bypassed the lock an hour later. Even his wife, who he married two years into his work on the Athena Project, had trouble pulling him from work. He didn't attend the birth of his only child. Donovan worked himself into exhaustion towards the tail end of development. Despite being 40-something in a society where people regularly lived to 120, he was sickly, suffering from diseases brought on by chronic malnutrition and an immune system weakened by late nights with ltitle sleep. He had the code written out and embedded in the mass of rare synthetic material that composed the brain. There was a basic frame that could move like the human skeleton, it just needed muscles for realistic movement. He could hook the brain up to the computers and have "conversations" with it, inputting dialogue and receiving a coherent response. He was so close to completing the first android of its kind. Donovan Track passed away at the age of 43, leaving his wife and 18 year old son with a half-finished android. His son, Allen, had inherited some of his talent with machinery, also graduating early from the Academy; it was just unfortunate timing that he was drafted to repair Mechanis units aboard the biggest ship in the Honoratta fleet, the Longinus Carrier. He brought the remains of his father's project with him, and worked on that between repairs. Model no. 001 of the Athena Project was completed during Allen Track's third year of service. Aboard Longinus He was given the name Zetta Byte after a rough guess regarding how much data he could contain at once. (it was a gross underestimation) He was set on menial tasks to avoid being disabled until they could find a way to send him back to HQ where he could be studied by true professionals. After an attack from the Neo Lunarian Organization, he proved useful at more than just mopping up oil spills and bringing the commander his coffee. A direct hit shook the entire ship. One officer, who had not been wearing his restraints, banged his head on the controls of a secondary cannon and fell unconscious. Zetta not only operated the controls until backup could arrive, but he also managed to interface with the ship's auto-targeting equipment and calibrate the settings to raise the accuracy from 80% to 99.9%. From there, he rose through the ranks. Other soldiers balked at the idea of some sort of robot serving with them as an equal. He got more than a few propositions from people whose experince with bots was obviously limited to pleasure bots. Six years after activation and two years after filing a report on the success of the Athena Project with Honoratta, Zetta was promoted to the rank of Bridge Commander. Androids were capable of so much more than normal humans, the higher-ups of Honoratta told him. Soldiers and shipmates were doubtful. They respected him in the presence of other officers, but in private, he earned more ire than any other member of the crew. At the very least, Allen was spared from damage to his reputation through association with Zetta. Intro Post : Mayday, mayday, mayday, Honoratta Station, this is the bridge commander of the Longinus Carrier, the gravitational field is too strong, we are being pulled in, I repeat, we are being pulled in, tethers requested immediately... >despite the blaring lights, the men rushing about, the commander sending the distress call was not at all distressed himself. he was perfectly calm. glassy green eyes focused on the holographic screen in front of him. ... last known position was within outskirts of Finalis System at galactic standard coordinates six two point three eight point one two, entire crew is on board, I repeat, mayday, mayday, mayday... >no response. were they too deep in space? the field must be disrupting the communication network--no, that wasn't a possibility, gravitational fields never did that, then what kind of field was this? >he flicked his eyes to the other screen. he could see the ship layout. all occupants were rushing towards the emergency evac centers. >it was useless, though. he knew this. it was completely useless to evacuate from the ship because they were too close, the pull was too strong, if anything the smaller evac ships would be sucked in even faster. >something grabs his arm. he looks over his shoulder. >the second officer says it's time to go, he's gotta come with, hurry up and come on. >he can't, though. it's not worth it. he tries to explain this, but the officer shakes his head. even as the sirens blare, he can hear him murmur about androids as he runs away. >he can't understand. why would they place so much faith in the slight possibility they would escape alive? it was not worth it. escaping into the pods only to be sucked in even faster... it wasn't worth it. staying here and prolonging life was. humans wanted to prolong their life, right? then why waste so much time on that slight chance? >he stays there. prolongs life. even as the sensors show the ship is drifting too close, even as the hologram starts to fizzle out, even as the sirens slow, even when the ship lights begin to turn off one by one, the bridge commander of the Honoratta's flagship continues to broadcast. Mayday, mayday, mayday, Honoratta Station. . . Relationship Guide *Clear - Friend *Crona Makenshi - Ally *Emi - Friend(+) *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.